Cutting drywall and other materials typically requires a substantial amount of measuring and marking before performing a cut. For example, a drywall worker may desire to have a 46 inch board of drywall. However, drywall boards are generally sold in eight-foot, ten-foot, and twelve-foot boards. Accordingly, to cut an eight-foot drywall board to 46 inches, the drywall worker must measure 46 inches from an end of the eight-food drywall board, use a T-square to draw a straight line down a height of the drywall board, and must perform a precise cut down the drawn line.